


Wanna know what scares me about aliens?

by Katarina_Winters



Series: Life in the Milky Way [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anxiety, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Kidnapping, Mystery, Panic, Personal Log, Police, Police Report
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Winters/pseuds/Katarina_Winters
Summary: The Personal Log of one 'Doctor Nour', discovered shortly after their disappearance while working on the first Faster Than Light(FTL) Jump Drive and the possibility of encountering intelligent life
Series: Life in the Milky Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731535





	1. Log of Doctor Nour, 2068

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to one of the odd writings that come to mind. Will I continue this further? Maybe. Are you free to give ideas or take the prompt yourself somewhere, by all means, let me know what you create from it. :D

Wanna know what scares me about aliens? 

If... or when, we meet them... We won't know what the state of the Galaxy is. It could just be fairly new Space Age peoples starting to crop up in similar times spanning decades or centuries... or there could be massive established groups of Federations or Empires. If its the latter, are we in the influence of a group that uses Xeno-slaves or as food or entertainment? Can we be confident that those we first contact will be, if not Benevolent, atleast non-violent? And what if we're incapable of establishing communications with them? Their method of communication too complex or too different to comprehend quickly enough before all hell breaks loose?

Wanna know what scares me about aliens? 

It will mean we aren't alone... and that we have NO idea what to expect, or how to prepare for it. How do you prepare for something that could be just a few decades different in growth, or could potentially have developed tens of thousands of years of experience? How do you handle the DISPARITY of technological growth that having thousands of years of experience in space and on other planets would naturally occur? No way we're the first to get out there, we aren't that lucky, no one... can ever THINK that they're the first ones out there...

Wanna know what scares me about aliens?  
...  
...  
...  
...What if we've already been found?

-Personal Log of Doctor Nour, 2068


	2. Police Report by Detective Mark Andrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation into the disappearance of Doctor Nour, and the ransacking of their home, with something... not quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a surprise installment in this! I got a wee bit inebriated a couple nights ago and wrote this all down. Hope you enjoy the addition, and please feel free to suggest or take inspiration from this! Let me know what you make. :D

Investigation of Doctor Nour's Disappearance from their Home, March 9th, 2068 

After receiving a call from neighbours about loud crashing noises from the house, and no answer from a knock on the door, police were called. Upon entering the home after another check for response, investigators entered to find the place ransacked. Nearly every piece of furniture has been broken open or torn apart, every drawer was thrown about from kitchen to office, and not a single wall hasn't had atleast a few holes punched into them around the wiring. Upstairs showed the same, from bedroom to bathroom to what looked to have once been a small lounge. Nour's office was the worst of it. The desk was little more than splinters, several bookshelves had their contents thrown to the ground completely, and even the carpet had been torn up in places.

It was realized quickly that all electronics had been taken that would hold data. No computer, no phone, not even a printer. Anything that could hold data has been taken, and perhaps things that had been hidden in the walls or furniture judging by the destruction wrought on all of it as well. It is unclear how many of the journals and notes from the office book shelf were taken, and several books in the library are missing as well. Whatever they were working on, multiple people had to have done this and even then very quickly. It is currently suspected from the multiple broken locks on the doors that atleast four people were involved. We can safely assume that the general destruction search did not occur until about 1:15am from the initial call. Even four is the absolute minimum amount to cause this amount of damage in the twenty minutes it took for a cruiser to arrive and call MCU.

The most unusual part of this whole affair however, is the absence of Nour themself. No blood has been found, any evidence of a struggle is impossible to find with the general destruction from the search for whatever research had been stolen, and though a gun is registered as being on the premise (see case evidence document) no firearm or even a gun safe was ever found. The strangest of all being the discovery of bullet holes in a section of the torn out drywall. No bullets were found dug in any surface or torn open wall, no gunshots had been reported by any of the neighbours, and yet the shots WERE recent from the small bit of powder burn found on the piece of drywall. The lack of the Doctor's gun would suggest that the assailants had taken it... but why can't we find the bullets? We even checked all the holes in the dry wall if they had moved the bullet hole one to distract us... but why not have just taken the piece in that case?

We will be making inquiries at Doctor Nour's place of work about any potential enemies or recent odd behaviour, but considering that Stars Unlimited Development has numerous government contracts; This case will likely be taken over by the FBI or CIA within a few hours at most. The investigation will continue until then, but its unlikely anything beyond more confusion will occur from looking into this ourselves.

Police Report by Detective Mark Andrews.


End file.
